


Flowers Crown

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is mute, F/F, Multi, White Pearl Theory, what is this? Fluff?? Again??? Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a patrol mission, but Blue has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Crown

**Author's Note:**

> [fatalcookies said:  
> Okay, prompt #2! Polypearls, in which they put flowers in each other's hair.] 
> 
> Literally thank the amazing fatalcookies and her prompts for this fluff  
> (psst, my tumblr, if you want to send prompts: http://sermisty.tumblr.com/ )

Steven notices that the three of them are stepping on the warp and runs in their direction as fast as he can. 

«Where are you going?» he asks, excited. «I want to come, too!» 

Pearl, who stands on the warp together with Yellow and Blue, scratches her chin and ponders his request. 

«Alright» she accepts in the end. «I suppose you can come».  
«Hooray!» Steven exults, jumping between Pearl and Blue. «What’s the mission this time? What monster do we have to slay?» 

Pearl smiles. 

«I’m sorry, there will be no monsters to slay. This is why Yellow and Blue are coming along».  
«Hey!» Yellow snaps, crossing her arms. «I feel offended!»  
«It will be a simple patrol mission» Pearl pretends to ignore her, but shots her a glance and a smirk and Yellow rolls her eyes. «We haven’t checked some of the warps in months, we need to make sure they’re still functional».  
«Great» Steven says. «Can I warp us? Pretty please?» 

Pearl agrees with a nod and Steven immediately gives an exhibition of his powers. They disappear in a flash of light and reappear in a flowery field. For his effort, Steven earns an affectionate caress from Blue, and he smiles as she gently messes up his hair. 

«So, what are we supposed to do?» Yellow gets off the warp, hands on her hips, somewhat between impatient and annoyed.  
«Just take a look around» Pearl answers. «Check if there is anything unusual in this place, then we will pass to the next».  
«Boring». 

They smirk at each other again, with a complicity that makes Steven smile. The boy looks up at Blue, next to him, whose eyes are completely lost in the field that extends around them.  
«Alright, I will take the left and you will take the right» Pearl tells Yellow, then turns around. «Blue, you and Steven will wait here».  
«What? No way!» Steven exclaims. «I wanna explore!»  
«I know you do, but you’re allergic to flowers».  
«I’m not _allergic_ » he minimizes, and demonstrates it by sticking his face against a bunch of them and taking a deep breath. He immediately bursts out in a loud sneeze that almost makes him fall back. 

Yellow laughs between her teeth. Pearl shakes her head. 

«You’re waiting here». 

Steven sighs, disappointed, but Blue puts one arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer and succeeds in dragging a smile out of him.  
Everything settled, Pearl and Yellow both walk away. 

Blue and Steven sit on the warp, and Steven is always _so at ease_ around her, that he immediately starts talking about the last episode of the show he and Connie watch and about the Guy Vending Machine, that broke again.  
Blue listens for a while, but then she raises her head and gets distracted by the flowers in the field. Blue _never_ gets distracted when Steven talks, so the boy worries. 

«Is something wrong?» he asks. Then, «Am I being annoying? I’m sorry, I-» 

Blue quickly shakes her head, reassuring him with a caress and a hint of tickling at his sides that makes him laugh. Then she looks at the flowery field again, gestures Steven not to move, and gets up.  
Steven tilts his head. 

«Where are you going?» he calls her, as Blue starts to wander off. «Pearl said to wait here!» 

Blue smiles, gentle and only a bit mischievous, and puts one finger against her lips, alluding to a secret. Steven frowns, confused, but closes his mouth and stares as she walks away. 

He sits alone on the warp long enough to get bored, but not as much to wonder if he should call someone. He smiles when he sees Pearl coming out of the field, Yellow appearing from the opposite side a few seconds later. 

«Everything is fine» Pearl announces, satisfied. «There is no sign of threats».  
«I only found those annoying creatures named butterflies» Yellow adds. «Nothing else of importance». 

Steven smiles and gets up, running up to meet them. He hasn’t even reached them, however, that Yellow has already noticed something’s off. 

«Hey, where’s Blue?» 

Steven stiffens, looking away. He’s unsure if he should tell them – Blue, after all, signed him that it was a secret – but Pearl’s and Yellow’s glares are enough to convince him. 

«She left» he confesses. «She walked off in the field, she looked like she was searching for something». 

Pearl and Yellow jump. 

«She left?» Pearl repeats. «Alone?!»  
«Why isn’t she back already?» Yellow sticks her hands in her hair. «She could be in danger!»  
«But you said that there is nothing dangerous in these fields» Steven notices, shyly holding up a finger, but he isn’t listened.  
«We need to find her!» 

They are still panicking when a rustle from the field makes all of them turn around. Blue comes back smiling, calm and unharmed, holding something between her hands.  
Steven gets ran over as Pearl and Yellow rush towards her. 

«Where did you go?!»  
«Are you cracked?!»  
«You should have told us that you were going to wander off!»  
«Couldn’t you wait for us to be back?»  
«Are you okay?»

Steven reaches them, frowns. 

«Don’t be so protective!» he defends her. «I know you care about her, but Blue can handle herself, I'm sure, I saw it!»

Blue thanks him with a nod and a smile. Pearl and Yellow scratch the back of their neck, not sure if they’re blushing because a kid is reprimanding them or because he knows how much they care. 

«Where did you go, anyway?» Pearl asks. 

Blue’s smile widens, she blushes cerulean, Steven is ready to bet that her eyes are full of stars, there behind her bangs.  
Blue raises her hands to show three chains of flowers of different colors.  
Yellow looks like she’s about to slap herself. 

«Seriously» she comments, dry. «You wandered off to make flower crowns». 

Blue nods, absolutely serious. The crowns are made with flowers that resemble their colors: one is yellow, one is blue, and the last one is white.  
Steven’s hands run to cup his own face, his eyes shine. 

«This is so cute!» he screeches. 

Pearl raises one finger, but she probably doesn’t actually know what to say. Blue, anyway, doesn’t give her the time and puts on her head the crown made with yellow flowers. Turning around, she gives Yellow the blue crown and keeps for herself the white one. 

Steven is by now jumping in place, overwhelmed. 

«This is childish» Yellow mutters, turning around in a desperate attempt to hide her flushed face. « _You_ are childish».  
«This is also inappropriate» Pearl whispers, tormenting her fingers on her lap. «Steven’s here». 

Blue doesn’t seem to understand why this should stop her, and neither does Steven, so they both look at Pearl in confusion. Pearl rolls her eyes, sighs. 

«Thanks, Blue» she murmurs. «These are really well done».  
«These are childish» Yellow replies. But it takes one look at Blue to give in. «Alright, thanks». 

Blue smiles, taking their hands in hers and squeezing them. Steven keeps watching them, enthusiastic, but then lowers his eyes and hides his hands behind his back, scratching the ground with the tip of his shoe.

«Uh… Isn’t there… Anything for me?» 

Blue looks down and puts one hand in front of her mouth, as if she has forgotten. She can’t keep the façade up for more than a second: she smiles, kneels down at Steven’s level, and from behind her back she pulls out a fourth flower crown.  
Steven jumps, starry eyed. 

«Really?» 

Blue nods, placing the crown on his head – and, being too big, it slides down and ends up around his neck.  
Steven doesn’t look like he cares, and smiles wider when he realizes that his crown is made with flowers of all three colors. 

«This is the best!» he exclaims, and jumps to hug Blue. «I love it!» 

Blue hugs him back. Behind them, Pearl and Yellow are casually holding hands. 

 

Steven will testify, later, that they kept their flower crowns on for the rest of the mission.


End file.
